slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Neo
I did tell you there was no spoon. You should listen more. THERE IS NO SPOON. Seth is a human-type species that has a brother and a sister who knows about what death is and stuff and-- Kind of hard to explain? Appearance Seth Neo has messy blonde hair pulled back in a short ponytail and relatively pale skin. He has purple eyes and kind of hard to explain clothes with a silver painted staff with green swirls. This staff always looks different every few days. Possibly, he keeps having to replace it. Personality Seth is casual, but freaks most people out due to his vague comments. He also has an obsession with collecting favors. He has a knack for making things promise. He also has a way of making people riled up against a person. Backstory [ WIP ] This is WIP. But basically they left Earth because Seth had a revelation. Relations [ WIP ] Mikael Neo Crossdressing brother! Ral Neo Crossdressing sister! Abilities [ Slightly WIP ] * Revelation - THIS IS NOT A LEGIT POWER. THIS IS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS RANDOMLY. ** Sometimes, when Seth plays random songs on his phone, music player, ANYTHING, the song will predict the future. ** Very random. ** It saved their lives. * Persuasion - Seth sometimes persuades people to do things they wouldn't normally do. Such as, jump off that cliff without a parachute. * 'Enchant '- Seth has the ability to grant powers to items/people. He generally doesn't do this to people, because the power, no matter how intense, will always speed up deterioration. It causes them to either go corrupt and turn into a beast or it makes them spontaneously combust. ** This probably explains why he keeps having to replace his staff which allows him to fly. ** Corruption can leak from an item, so Seth usually only agrees to enchanting the older items that'll destroy itself without hurting the owner. *** To prevent corruption from an item, use gloves. ** Seth is also the only person that can't get corrupted by holding an enchanted item for too long. Current Info Groups: Nein. but def not edgy squad even though it gets close Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Not yet. Rip. Kill/Deaths: Trivia * LIVE MATRIX JOKES LIIIIIVE * You would not believe how much the original concept of Seth is based off K-Pop clothing despite how much Katak and DisOneEditor don't know about K-Pop or if they like it. * meanwhile, a cat named noodle is kind of up in the air because of catnip and licking notebooks and stuff. ** katak claims he didn't succeed but d1e doesn't agree ** poor notebooks ** he filled the entire room with it and it's like ** "OH GOD TURN ON THE FAN" ** but d1e didn't plug in the fan yet so he has to go under the bed while I'm choking ** and then d1e slams the button repeatedly until it turns on while noodle and wraith look like they're in heaven ** and now addie is like "what the hell have you been doing without me" ** ... ** we have no answers. * This is by far the longest infobox you have encountered. ** Unless, you know, you make another one with spam messages, but this is the lOnGeSt ReAl infobox you have encountered. ** Unless, also, there's another one on this wiki or Mikael's and Ral's pages have long infoboxes. ** There is pain in the air. * I wonder how long I can make this Trivia with just talking. ** Probably make a pool of words. ** I would actually love to see that, who wants to draw it first? ** It's gotta have waves too ** like ** make an ocean of words ** incomprehensible words ** but if I can copy and paste it or find it's not original then I'm not putting it on here ( even though I might really want to and do it anyway sneakily on another account so I can be angry at myself ) ** No, no, I'm not going to puppet. *** Poppet. *** "We seeeeeee youuuuu, poppet!" **** too many pirates on the mind. * Seth is the guy you go to when you need your shoes repaired because "some idiot cursed them and now I can't walk in straight lines". ** He's also the guy you go to when "I NEED THIS CAR TO FLY!!!!" *** He is also the guy you go to when you want bargaining advice. Like, how to bargain for advice. * Mixiiieeeee it's Sexuality not Sexulaity. Fix and it's forgotten. ** Though I might keep this for laughs. :P ** might fix? tanks. *** tanks are good to eat. *** take my advice mixie and eat a tank. *** tanks are good. * this is a proper long trivia. ** time to fill it with necessary stuff. *** - bird chirp - *** - eti whistling "You're Welcome" - * There is indeed, no spoon. ** THIS IS A FORK! - Pulls out plastic fork - ** WHICH IS SECRETLY A KNIFE! - fends off fork with a plastic knife - ** Is this helping your sanity? * I was going to copy and paste all of this onto Mikael's page because Matrix jokes but... ** I think it's a little long. *** A "little". * Katak came in here to claim that D1E broke her cat. ** how could this be ** she thought she broke wraith instead ** he's also questioning how tanks are good to eat ** WE HAVE NO ANSWERS KATAK ** TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT ** ...he left the kitty litter bag. * Nothing like Springtrap to calm a crazed D1E down and be serious. * Seth likes Madame Macabre's Musique. ** He has described it as "heavenly" and "supremely interesting because it details creepypastas in a way I can never explain." ** He really likes God Syndrome, as it is a good way to say, "HUMANITY YOU HAVE FAILED". * Seth has a fear of death. ** He's explained it as, "It's not death I'm worried about, it's what lies beyond. Since I know what lies beyond, I don't want to join it." ** He won't explain what "lies beyond" to anyone. * Seth is also irrationally fears random music playlists, because songs he plays seem to detail what's going to happen once. ** Seriously, he randomized his music and then Hide and Seek started playing. Outside, he heard his little sister screaming with her right hand cut off and sobbing as an also young figure disappeared. *** The little sister wasn't Ral. **** you know, the littler one that does doesn't exist *** You could call this coincidence, but things like that have also happened to other people in his family. Mostly him, though. *** It's not fortune telling either. He can't help but notice it. **** It's pretty much why he, Mikael, and Ral aren't dead either. **** Also, this is why they decided to leave their home earlier. ***** Ral likes telling people he's psychic. ***** Seth disagrees. * Seth was originally going to be sixteen and then D1E listened to My Shot. ** and then he turned nineteen. * And then D1E listened to You'll Be Back and it's like oh god what have I done to Seth but I love it * Seth prefers his name being pronounced Set. * you would think a nineteen year old would remember to brush his hair Gallery -DisOneEditor- Seth Neo.png| I like this - d1e -DisOneEditor- Seth Neo 2.png| i like this not so much - d1e -DisOneEditor- Seth Neo 3.png| dang, I started slipping back into the weird face thing rip - d1e Category:XxKatakxX's Pages Category:Male Category:Young Adult Category:Bisexual Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages